


In your Eyes, I found the Greatest Prize

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Canon Disabled Character, Date Night, Established Relationship, Kylex, M/M, Picnics, Romantic Gestures, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle's working the nightshift, Alex surprises him with a midnight picnicPROMPT USED - DATE NIGHT
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	In your Eyes, I found the Greatest Prize

Kyle checked his watch for what was maybe the sixth time in the last five minutes. He was only half an hour into his shift and still wrestling with the guilt of having to cancel on date night for the third time this month. His job was demanding and the hours were long but he loved it, wouldn’t keep doing it if he _didn’t_ but sometimes his job really took its toll on his love life.

He hadn’t minded when he was single or when he’d silently pined for Liz from afar, clinging to a tiny hope that maybe, just maybe, the spark was still there and a possible reconciliation could be on the cards. She’d found love with someone else though and then he had too… but not where or when he’d expected it.

He reached for his phone; it was still relatively early so perhaps he could catch his love before they turned in. He chuckled to himself, knowing Alex wouldn’t be going to bed for hours yet. The soldier was a night owl which was great when Kyle was on night shift because it meant Alex was always reachable when he needed him.

Tonight his phone just rang out though. He found this odd so he tried again but still no answer. Figuring tonight was just one of those nights that Alex couldn’t stay awake he didn’t think anything of it. He left the on-call room and went to do a quick walk through to check his patients were all sleeping.

Kyle didn’t mind the night shift but it was often quite boring. The nurses were entertaining enough and they often just pigged out on chocolate from the vending machine while playing cards. There was rarely an emergency that required attention but someone needed to be on hand. The one time Kyle had been on-call and still tried to have a date night had seen him running out before he’d finished licking the whipped cream from Alex’s chest so now he just lingered around the hospital to avoid disappointment.

The nurses were dealing a third round of cards and asked if Kyle wanted in. He checked his watch as his stomach growled, he was going to need something more substantial than a box of milk duds if he was going to last the night.

“I’ll sit this one out,” he said. “I need a midnight snack.”

“Now there’s a delicious snack if ever I’ve seen one,” Nurse Robins said, licking his lips as he peered over Kyle’s shoulder.

Kyle turned around to glimpse the aforementioned ‘delicious snack’ and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Alex walking towards him. He was decked out in his leather jacket and a nice fitting pair of jeans. He was the epitome of the phrase ‘delicious snack’ and Kyle wanted to eat him up.

“Hey,” Alex greeted him.

“Hi,” Kyle replied, almost shyly.

He cleared his throat and tried again; reached out and wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist, leaned in, to kiss his cheek, but Alex turned to meet him in a lingering kiss.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Alex asked.

“No, I’m just about to grab some food,” Kyle replied.

“That’s what I was hoping,” Alex grasped his hand then turned to Kyle’s co-workers. “I won’t keep him long, I promise.”

“Okay,” Nurse Robins replied. “But I call going next.”

Kyle made a ‘I’m watching you’ gesture then turned his attention back to Alex who immediately began to pull him along the hall and around the corner to the stairwell.

“I was worried this would take me too long and I’d miss your break,” Alex said.

“What would take too long?” Kyle asked.

“Come on!”

Alex tugged on Kyle’s hand and pulled him up the stairs. Three flights later and Alex pushed the door open, stepped out and they were on the roof of the hospital.

A picnic blanket had been placed upon the ground with several pillows and, at a safe distance away, were an array of candles. There were some on the blanket too but Kyle was too moved by the gesture to care. He immediately turned to Alex who was looking at him almost shyly.

“You did all this? For us?” Kyle asked him.

“Yeah, you work so hard and I wanted to do something nice fo-” 

Alex’s explanation was cut off with a kiss from Kyle. He wasted no time in burying his tongue deep within his lover’s mouth as he pulled him into his arms and held him close. Alex didn’t miss a beat and returned Kyle’s embrace with equal enthusiasm.

After several long moments of heated kisses, Alex managed to pull away long enough to form words.

“If we don’t eat soon, it’ll get cold,” he explained.

“Guess you should’ve bought something already chilled because I haven’t had my fill of you yet,” Kyle replied.

Alex laughed and pulled Kyle towards the blanket. He settled himself on one of the pillows and began to rummage in the basket. Kyle sat down and picked up one of the candles that was close to the basket only to discover it was battery operated. At least Alex wasn’t trying to burn the hospital down.

He turned and looked at Alex, couldn’t believe he’d done all this… Well, he _could_ believe it but really didn’t feel he deserved it… not when he kept cancelling plans on him.

Alex handed him a wine glass and Kyle frowned.

“You, uh, do know I’m working, yeah?” He said.

Alex smiled and pulled out a chilled thermos. He removed the lid and poured lemonade into Kyle’s glass. His heart began to pound. He and Alex had loved drinking lemonade as kids.

Then Alex produced a container and a fork which he also handed to Kyle. He opened it and inhaled the aroma of pasta. It was still very warm.

“Fresh from the oven, I hope it’s still hot enough,” Alex said as he pulled out a container for himself.

“I don’t deserve this, Alex,” Kyle said to him. “You cooked and set up a romantic moonlight picnic and all I do is cancel on you.”

“But you’re here now and that’s what matters. You’re busy, we’re all busy, Kyle. We have lives and can’t keep putting them on hold,” Alex explained while stabbing his pasta with a fork. 

“I feel like the only sacrifices I’ve been making for my job lately is you,” Kyle whispered. “How many times can I cancel date night before you give up on me? Realize I’m not worth it.”

Alex put his food down and reached for Kyle’s hand.

“Would I be here now if I didn’t think you were worth it?” Alex asked. “I love you, Kyle, and there was no way I’d miss out on celebrating our anniversary just because you have to work.”

Kyle’s stomach dropped. It was their anniversary? How the fuck had he not known that?

Alex began to chuckle and Kyle started to blush.

“I figured you’d have forgotten,” Alex explained. “It’s _actually_ tomorrow but since you’re working tonight, I thought you’d want to sleep tomorrow. This way we can celebrate and your work won’t suffer.”

“Alex, if I’d remembered I would’ve blown off work to be with you… I _should_ have because you should be my priority!”

“Kyle, I don’t want you to blow off work. The Hospital needs their Doctor McSexy!”

“And so do you.”

“But I’m not going anywhere, Kyle. I will always be here for you, no matter what time of the day or how many days or nights in a row you work.”

“Alex, I’m trying to apologize for being such a terrible boyfriend,”

“And I’m telling you _not_ to,” Alex gently squeezed his hand, smiling at him. “Believe me when I say I knew what I was getting myself into when we started dating… I mean, stealing dead bodies from a morgue, breaking into hospital operating theatres for outright illegal transplants… There’s never a dull moment.”

“I _really_ don’t deserve you. How can you not be mad that I forgot our anniversary?” 

“Hey, as long as one of us remembered… Besides, I know you’ll be there when I really need you and that’s what matters. Now shut up and eat your food before it gets cold.”

Kyle smiled then reached for his wine glass of lemonade. He raised the glass and indicated for Alex to do the same.

“Well, here’s to a love I don’t deserve,” Kyle said with a smile.

“And here’s to the one person who was able to mend my broken heart and repair years of damage,” Alex replied.

“Except that I caused half that damage,”

“Kyle!” Alex hissed though he was smiling. “I made us dinner,” he said as he moved closer to Kyle. “I organized a romantic picnic,” he added as he took Kyle’s food and set it aside. “And I brought strawberries and whipped cream for dessert,” he said as he straddled Kyle’s thighs. “The last thing we should be talking about is the past, not when we have our entire future to look forward to.”

“Yeah, but-” Kyle started to say only for Alex to kiss his protests from his lips.

Kyle immediately put his glass aside and wrapped his arms around Alex, pulling him close to continue kissing him. They exchanged slow, heated kisses while Kyle shoved Alex’s jacket from his shoulders and placed it aside, away from the actual burning candles. The containers of pasta were immediately forgotten as Kyle lowered Alex onto his back and pounced on top of him.

“Kyle, you’re on call,” Alex said between kisses. “Remember what happened last time?”

“Last time we weren’t on the roof of the hospital,” he replied.

Kyle then reached over for the picnic basket and reached inside for the cooler bag. He unzipped the bag and pulled out the can of whipped cream with the punnet of strawberries. When he turned back, Alex was unbuttoning his own shirt.

“Someone’s eager,” Kyle teased.

Alex reached for the can of cream and pressed the button, spilling some onto Kyle’s lip. He leaned forward and kissed the cream from his mouth. Kyle grabbed one of the strawberries and slipped it into Alex’s open mouth. The way Alex groaned had an immediate effect on Kyle who was determined not to give in to his own desire but to make this all about Alex.

He shook the can and poured some cream onto another strawberry but as Alex leaned forward to bite it, he tossed it into his own mouth and moaned with equal enthusiasm. Alex made to grab the can and Kyle leaned in for another kiss, easing him down onto the blanket while they continued kissing.

He clutched the can then drew a whipped cream smiley face upon Alex’s firm and naked chest. Kyle leaned down and lapped at the cream with his tongue, taking his time to explore each of his love’s nipples, making Alex cry out again and again.

Kyle drew a heart shape around Alex’s navel then sat back to admire his handiwork. He smiled proudly as Alex propped himself onto his elbows to see. His lips curled into a smile at seeing the heart. He scooped some cream onto his finger and Kyle licked it clean.

“Kyle,” Alex whispered. “I was gonna eat that!”

He grabbed a strawberry and put cream on it then leaned forward for a kiss before depositing the strawberry into Alex’s mouth. Some cream missed and smeared his lip so Kyle kissed it away.

“Thank you for this, Alex,” Kyle said as he reached for another strawberry.

“This is nice, isn’t it?” He agreed. “Just you and me and some whipped cream.”

Kyle sprayed another dollop of cream onto Alex’s chest and slowly licked him clean. Alex reached down, captured Kyle’s face in both hands and guided him up to meet in another lingering kiss.

“For the record, we didn’t _need_ the whipped cream for this to be nice. Just you being here is enough,” Kyle whispered. “You’ve always been there for me; and I love you, so much.”

Alex didn’t know what to say to that, he simply kissed Kyle again while guiding his love’s hand to his crotch. Showing him just how he felt about him by thrusting into his hand.

“Alex,” Kyle breathed. 

He claimed Alex’s lips while struggling to unzip his pants with one hand. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric and he grasped Alex’s hardness. Upon realizing Alex wasn’t wearing any underwear, Kyle smirked into their kiss.

“Someone is eager tonight,” he teased.

“It’s our anniversary, Kyle,” Alex replied. “Goes without saying I’m expecting sex.”

“Oh, you are, are you?”

“Well… I _almost_ showed up wearing a coat and nothing else but thought that might be a bit too obvious.”

Kyle chuckled then proceeded to lower Alex’s pants just enough to have unrestricted access to his thick, hard cock. He collected the whipped cream and drew an arrow from Alex’s navel to his hardness then licked the cream away with his tongue before slowly taking Alex into his mouth.

The taste of cream lingered on his tongue as it mixed with the unique flavour of his lover. Kyle closed his eyes to savour the moment as he moved up and down on the length. He felt Alex’s fingers in his hair, touching and appreciating him but not guiding him. He knew what to do, knew what Alex liked and he was gonna do it all.

He loved the way Alex moaned, the way he moved, the sound of his voice as he whispered Kyle’s name and other vocal appreciation for his actions. Kyle pulled away, grabbed the cream and poured a hint along his length to slowly lick clean while Alex whimpered in delight.

Kyle took his time; he knew his break would be over soon but no way could he walk away now, not while Alex was begging and pleading for Kyle to make him come.

He relaxed his throat and took Alex as deep as he could, almost choking himself but damn it felt _good_ especially when Alex made that beautiful sound in his own throat. Kyle continued to work him closer and closer, wishing they had time to do _more_ ; how romantic it would be to make love to Alex on the blanket, under the stars and the candlelight… but this would suffice for now.

Alex was close and they both knew it. Kyle waited for the familiar tell-tale signs. The way Alex would clench his fist, his back would arch, and his breath would hitch. Kyle worked feverishly as Alex tipped over the edge and gave in to his orgasm. He swallowed as best he could before reluctantly pulling away, smiling down at the satisfied grin on Alex’s lips.

He leaned down and kissed him as his pager beeped.

“Dammit,” he hissed in disappointment.

“It’s okay,” Alex whispered. “Duty calls. Go save a life, my Dr. McSexy.”

“How am I supposed to concentrate now? You turned my brain to mush.”

“Go, Kyle! I’ll clean up here and see you at home.”

He didn’t want to just run off on Alex but his pager went off again. Kyle leaned over and kissed him.

“Kyle! In the basket,” he waved in the general direction. “Take a breath mint!”

Kyle blushed and rummaged in the basket, pulled out some wet wipes and a mint. He popped the mint in his mouth, used a wipe on his face then leaned in for one more kiss.

“I love you, Alex, and this is the best anniversary I’ve ever celebrated,” he said.

“Just wait till tomorrow,” Alex teased. “This was only a preview.”

Kyle swallowed back his excitement then reluctantly hurried back down the stairs and straight to the Nurses station for a patient update.

*

Crisis averted; Kyle collapsed in a chair in the waiting room for a breather. His eyes drifted to the clock and he sighed, reached for his phone which wasn’t on his person. He closed his eyes for a second only to be jolted awake by a nurse shaking him.

“Sorry Doc but there’s a phone call for you at the desk,” she said to him.

He immediately began to panic. Who would be calling for him in the middle of the night? No one he knew had been admitted to the hospital so it likely wasn’t an emergency but to be calling him at work it had to be bad!

He jumped to his feet and hurried to the phone. When he heard Alex’s voice, the fear didn’t immediately vanish.

“Any chance you want more dessert?” Alex asked him.

Kyle looked around, made sure no one was eavesdropping on him.

“Are you still here?” He whispered.

“Yeah, I’m still on the roof. Can you come up? When you’re free?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Kyle hung up the phone, excused himself and hurried to the stairwell. Taking them three at a time he burst onto the roof and found Alex sitting on the ground, phone still in hand.

“Alex?” Kyle began.

“Don’t laugh, okay?” Alex started. “I was packing away my stuff and I got distracted looking up at the stars. So, I stopped and thought I saw a falling star but tripped over the basket and now I can’t get the right leverage to get back up.”

“You’ve just been sitting here the entire time?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

Kyle crossed the roof and reached out to Alex. He wrapped his arms around him and helped him to his feet. Alex clung to him as he found his balance again then thanked him with a kiss.

“Your wellbeing isn’t _bothering_ me, Alex,” Kyle said to him. “And you know that.”

He held Alex a moment longer because it didn’t matter what he said, Alex would always let his pride get in the way until he finally admitted he needed help… At the end of the day, what mattered was that when he _did_ need help, when he _would_ ask for it, Kyle was the person he called. The one person he felt safe being vulnerable with.

“I love you, Kyle,” Alex whispered.

Kyle nodded and kissed him before guiding him to the ledge and making him sit down. He moved to collect the basket and everything else Alex hadn’t managed to pack away yet. He put it all in the basket and returned to Alex’s side.

“Are you good to get down the stairs?” Kyle asked him.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Alex replied.

“Okay but I’m carrying the basket.”

“ _I_ can carry the basket.”

“If you carry the basket then I’m going to carry _you_.”

They stared at each other for a long moment before Alex surrendered. Kyle offered his hand and Alex took it. They made their way down the stairs but once they reached the bottom, Alex reached for the basket which Kyle only handed over after a kiss.

He pushed the door open and Alex followed.

“Thank you, Kyle,” Alex whispered as he stepped past.

Kyle grabbed Alex’s hand and looked into his eyes.

“I meant what I said earlier, this was the best anniversary I’ve ever had,” he said to him. “I’m so lucky to have you in my life again.”

Alex stepped closer and kissed him as someone wolf whistled behind them. They turned to see Nurse Robins giving Kyle a thumbs up.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Alex said. “Make sure to pick up some more whipped cream on the way home.”

Kyle blushed but was already making a mental note to bring home all the whipped cream he could buy.


End file.
